Degrassi: TNG Season 8
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 8 takes place during the first semester of the 2007-2008 school year. It follows a group of college freshmen (and guest appearances by college sophomores), along with high school juniors, seniors, and freshman. This season introduces almost an entirely new cast, which consists of 4 high school freshman, along with new college student Kelly Ashoona, and several new high school juniors and seniors. This is the last season that Darcy Edwards is in, because Shenae Grimes (who is mentioned in the season finale) had to leave for the new teen drama, 90210. This season focuses heavily on relationship drama in order to become more like a traditional teen drama, but this gained the show less praise than previous seasons. Trailers and Theme Song: Theme Song- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge3d8d3I-Q4 Special Theme song for movie: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KT97wVARuvk thumb|300px|right|Degrassi season 8 covers fall 2007 CHARACTERS: 'Adults: ' Emma Nelson- A human rights activist. Manuela "Manny" Santos- An actor friend of Emma's. Liberty Van Zandt- Emma and Manny's friend trying to become a lawyer. Kelly Ashoona- Emma's boyfriend at Smithdale University. Gavin "Spinner" Mason- An employee at the Dot. Archibald/Archie "Snake" Simpson- Degrassi's MI teacher. Paige Michalchuk- A Degrassi graduate. Christina "Spike" Nelson- Emma's mother. A guest star. Marco Del Rossi- A Degrassi graduate now at the U of Toronto. Eleanor "Ellie" Nash- A Degrassi graduate who works at The Core at the U of Toronto. Craig Manning- Ellie's ex-boyfriend. Principal Shephard "The Shep"- The popular new principal at Degrassi from Lakehurst. 'Seniors: ' Peter Stone- A musician. Riley Stavros- A gay quarterback in denial. Anastacia "Jane Vaughn" Valieri"- The only girl on the football team. Bruce the Moose- The school bully. John-George "Johnny" DiMarco- Alli's boyfriend. Derek Haig- A bully. Danny Van Zandt- Derek's ex-best friend. Riley Stavros- A gay football player. Darcy Edwards- Clare's little sister and a guest star. 'Juniors: ' Holly J. Sinclair- A queen bee. Savtag "Sav" Bhandari- In Peter's band. A stud of Degrassi. Blue Chessex- Holly J.'s love interest; an artist. Chantay Black- Degrassi's gossip queen. Leia Chang- A shy new girl. Mia Jones- A model and Peter's girlfriend. Anya MacPherson- Sav's girlfriend. 'Freshmen: ' Clare Edwards- Darcy's little evangelical Christian sister. Connor Deslauriers- Snake's godson. K.C. Guthrie- Clare's interest and bad boy. Allia "Alli" Bhandari- Clare's best friend. Episodes: Uptown Girl- Mia befriends new girl Leia and begins a relationship with Danny, but this is all put at risk with her new modeling contract. At the same time, Clare interacts with new kid, K.C., who challenges her, and Emma and her friends begin college. Fight the Power- Mia tries to go out with Peter now that Darcy is gone; Jane tries to get on the football team, but faces sexism. Didn't We Almost Have It All?- Holly J. wants to have sex with Blue to maintain her queen bee reputation; Liberty joins a sorority that is seemingly perfect. Man With 2 Hearts- Peter learns that Riley has a crush on him; Clare and Alli find a vibrator in Spike's room. With or Without You- Emma and Manny compete over Kelly; Sav and Anya's big plans are ruined when Alli and Johnny hookup during a camping field trip. Money for Nothing- Peter's mom visits Toronto; Holly J. suffers from the bad economy, but keeping it a secret may cost her Blue-and the Powersquad. Lost in Love- Emma and Kelly go on a date; Spinner lies to Jane about police college, so they breakup; Connor and K.C. both ask Clare to the dance. Bad Medicine- Sav is not over Anya; Riley takes steroids to suppress his homosexuality; Danny and Derek compete for Leia. Heat of the Moment- Alli is pushed to the boiling point by Holly J., so she cyberbullies her; Peter tells his dad that he is a bad father. Jane Says- Jane remembers something horrible about her past when her dad returns to town; Alli gives Clare a makeover; Leia lies to fit in with Danny's friends. Touch of Gray- K.C.'s past is revealed by Connor; Emma smokes weed to get rid of her plain girl image. Heart of Glass- Alli has sex with Johnny to keep him to herself; Peter is in a dilemma when he finds that Mia is suspicious of his feelings for Darcy. Up Where We Belong- Sav and Holly J. have academic stress in art and music class; Mia considers dropping out of Degrassi in order to pursue her career of modeling. Danger Zone- Clare and K.C. are locked in a closet by Connor; Holly J. reveals her feelings for Spinner when they are robbed in The Dot. Paradise City: Degrassi Goes Hollywood- Manny, Jay and the Studz try to get a job in a Jason Mewes movie in Hollywood, but that is threatened by diva Paige, who gets the job. Also, Ellie and Marco deal with home issues when Ellie's dad returns with PTSD, Marco is bullied by Paige, and both try to get through their sophomore college year. This is a two-hour movie that concludes the season.